Dark Visions
by starseeker
Summary: Philip and Poppy see each other again..but not under happy circumstances
1. Default Chapter Title

" I miss him." Poppy North said wistfully.   
" Who?" James asked his soulmate carefully.   
" Philip. I miss him." Poppy explained. " I mean, it's normal to miss a brother you know you'll never see again, but he's my twin and I still...I don't know."   
" Tell me." james prodded.   
" I still...need him, you know?" Poppy could tell by the bewildered look on James's face that he didn't get it. " I mean, It's different from the way I love you, but It's still love. I would never tell him, but, when we were together, I felt, I don't know, _whole_, you know? Like we were halves of the same person, you know?"   
" No I don't know know, so stop saying that." james replied grumpily.   
" What's wrong jamie?" Poppy asked.   
" What made you think about him all of a sudden anyway?" James wondered suddenly.   
" Well...I.. think maybe his powers are getting stronger." Poppy began,"Because I can feel him now."   
" You_ feel _him? when did this happen?" James asked incredulously.   
"I don't know! It was like.. all of a sudden, he was there in my mind like we used to be when we were little. And I wanna see how he's doing, because the feelings I'm getting from him aren't very good."   
" Poppy, you know there's no way you can see him." James replied " It would be risking too much. I mean, what if your parents saw you? you're supposed to be dead."   
" I know! I know " Poppy exclaimed. " You wanted to know what I was thinking about and that was it. I didn't say it was gonna happen." James looked at the poppy's crestfallen face and sighed. "I'll see what I can do."   
Poppy squealed and threw her arms around her soulmate. " What would I do without you?" She whispered into his ear. Then she moved her lips to his mouth and they began to passionately kiss.

Philip North was taking out the garbage when it happened. He and his parents had just finished eating their dinner, reminiscing about poppy when she was " alive" and talking about their days. Philip's mom had become more sad and melancholy lately so whenever he had the chance to escape the melancholy mood he took it. even if it was only taking out the garbage. Philip had gone half way to the trashcans when the blinding flashes began. Sharp pains raced through his head as he stumbled down the driveway. Images, flashing painfully through his brain, Blood, Black roses, fire, he could smell the death as if his images came with smell-o-vision. He heard the screams of anguish, the cries of the tortured, each image vivid, each in sharp detail. Philip didn't hear himself scream, he didn't feel his hands go to the sides of his head clutching it tightly. He only remembered sinking into a painless darkness thinking " Just make it go away..."

Poppy North sat up in bed and screamed and screamed.


	2. Default Chapter Title

  


I don't own any of these characters, they belong to L.J. Smith, so don't sue me.

Dark Visions II: Philip's return

Philip North woke up to a bright light and plain white walls. 'Where am I?' he wondered dimly and opened his eyes more to take in his surroundings. Small plain bed, machines, the smell of sterility. He was in a hospital. 'But what am I doing here?' he thought, and then he remembered. 'oh...the flashes...

Poppy North wouldn't stop screaming, even after James had awaken and tried to silence her. Her eyes were as huge as saucers, witnessing some invisible scene which only seemed to affect her. She finally began to calm down, after her throat began to feel raw. Then she stumbled out of the bed she and james shared and began to stumble wildly in the dark, mumbling. " Poppy, poppy what's wrong?" James asked hurriedly. at first she wouldn't answer, she just kept stumbling around in the dark. She gathered her bearings after awhile and sat down on the sofa in their room and began to rock back and forth. " Philip.." she whispered hoarsely after a minute. James quickly paid attention. He had first thought this longing to see her brother was just a feeling of homesickness, but after this reaction, James knew there was something seriously wrong. " Just tell me what you saw." he replied calmly, although on the inside he was shaken to the core. " Philip..saw something. something awful! there was blood and, and death and You could smell it and...." Poppy replied, her voice hoarse and shaken. " It's not just the scenes I saw, It's like...something evil is after him. I mean really after him. And then..." Poppy trailed off.   
"And then what?" James asked, frantic.   
"Philip, he liked passed out or something, I don't know, It was like the connection was severed or something, all I know is that I couldn't feel him anymore. That's when I woke up screaming."   
James sat and pondered for a minute. Then he went to the phone. " We have to go to Las Vegas."

Philip was just getting his bearings when he heard another voice cut through the fog in his head. The voice was worried, and scared. And tense. Mom.   
" will he be okay?" she heard him ask the doctor. " We don't...for sure..run some...tests..figure it out." He heard the doctor say, only picking up on a couple of words, because now, Philip heard something else in his head. Someone that sounded like...Poppy. ' Gotta..pay..attention..' he thought groggily. Poppy's voice was getting stronger, and his eyelids were getting heavier.Finally he surrendered to the darkness covering him. That's when he saw her.

" Poppy, you have to focus, contact your brother. c'mon, there's witch in you too." Thea Harman coached. James and Poppy had taken a late night flight to Las Vegas to get to the Circle Daybreak Headquarters, where they would try to figure the situation out. Right then,, they had been trying to get Poppy to reach contact with her brother again, so they could figure out what had happened. " I...I.." poppy began " I'm in, I can see..oh god..." She trailed off. " What? Illiana Harman asked worriedly. " He's in the hospital, he's so scared." Poppy whispered.   
"Poppy, you have to listen." Thea replied, coaching Poppy in a strong, steady voice " I want you to ask him what happened, where he is, and ...."   
" I know! I know ! " Poppy snapped, irritated. " He's my brother, I can take care of him."   
Everyone exchanged glances, but said nothing. "Philip....philip what's going on?" she whispered. and then suddenly, she wasn't in the room anymore.

" Poppy?" Philip asked, bewildered.   
" Philip!" Poppy exclaimed and ran over to give her brother a hug which he eagerly gave in return. After they had hugged they studied their surroundings. They were in front of an old shack, in the midle of a sunny field, filled with wildflowers and emerald grass. "Where are we?" Philip asked, amazed.   
" I don't know, but It's somewhere in our head." Poppy said, after scanning their surroundings. Then they turned to each other. "Why are you here? why are we here?" Philip asked.   
"Phil, what's going on?" Poppy asked.   
"I don't know..I was taking out the garbage..and then..I don't know." Philip wxplained. " I remember the pain though."   
" I think something may be after you phil, I think..." Her speech was cut off short by a dark figure coming over the horizon. " Who the hell is that?"   
" I don't know." Phil admitted, " But he feels..."   
Then they both felt it. the overwhelming evil that was suddenly coming toward them. Poppy felt weak and Philip turned pale. " We have to..." Philip whispered weakly, then....

"Poppy!" James cried. Poppy opened her eyes to a circle of anxious faces peering down at her. "Poppy, tell us wrong, what did you see? " Thea asked suddenly.   
"I saw philip. and I saw...evil. pure, unadulterated evil. stronger than any night world forces. And they were chasing him. Like the needed him for something."   
Thierry Descoudres, who had been sitting silently while this was going on, sighed and said "We'll have to bring him here, then.   


To Be Continued   
Comments? Questions? e-mail me@Deni450235@aol.com   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

e-mail-Deni450235@aol.com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LJS characters. but Ayanna is my own.

Rating: 15

Dark Visions III : The Reunion   


Ayanna Chambers swept her long dark hair out of her face and stared impatiently at the man in front of her. " Just tell me what it is he wants me to do! I haven't got all day you know." She said to the man, her british accent crisp and clear. " I hope he knows I charge by the hour." The man behind the desk in front of ayanna narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He'd heard that she was the best, the absolute best at what she did, but it still didn't account for the attiude that came with the services.   
"Mr. Arden will be here in a minute." He replied in clipped tones "I suggest you wait for him." Ayanna sighed and sat down in the chair in front of the desk and took out a mirror. ' might as well check my apperance..' Ayanna came from a mixed background, her father being white and her mother being black. She had skin the color of honey and big, clear brown eyes that could be sharp and penetrating one minute and recklessly laughing the next. 'My eyes haven't smiled in a while.' she thought grimly. Her lips were full and pouty. And although she didn't consider herself a beauty, she had began to notice that men would stare at her. And they wouldn't stop staring until their eyes had consumed her entire lean, athletic body, starting at her shapely legs and stopping at her full breasts. 'Disgusting pigs' she thought. 'all of them. Why did the world need men anyway?' Ayanna was pulled out of her reverie when the door to the office she was in opened. A handsomely dressed man stepped through. Ayanna stood up and walked to meet the man. "Ah." She replied. "Mr Arden, I presume?"

"Hurry,hurry hurry!" Poppy coached as James Rasmussen picked up the phone. "Dial,Dial,Dial!"   
"Poppy!" James hissed sharply. "Be. Quiet."   
"Sooorrrree." Poppy whispered harshly. James rolled his eyes then focused as the line on the other end began to ring. After the third ring, someone picked up. "Hello?"   
"Hello,philip?" James began. "Yes, this is he." Philip replied on the other side. "Who is this?"   
"Phil.." James began, usong poppy's nickname for him. " Phil, this is James."   
"James? is that you?" Philip whispered. "Where's Poppy?"   
"Shhh!" James hissed as Poppy started to squeak and reach for the phone. "Philip,look we have to...oh all right...here you go." James said as Poppy took over the phone. " Phil!!??" Poppy half-squeaked, half squealed. "Poppy!" Philip exclaimed in an excited whisper. "How are you? what are you doing?"   
"Questions later , phil. we have to get you out here." Poppy replied, her voice now sober.   
"Wha..how? Why? Where?" Philip asked, bewildered.   
" The Circle Daybreak headquarters. in Las Vegas." Poppy explained as if getting to Las Vegas was like taking out the garbage.   
" I don't...understand." Philip began ."How.."   
"Were taking care of everything." Poppy assured him. "All you have to do is get an excuse to leave for awhile." Philip was quiet on the other side. "How long is 'awhile', poppy?" Now it was poppy's turn to be quiet. "Poppy!" Philip whispered harshly.   
" I don't know! "Poppy hissed back. " You have to get out here first."   
Philip sighed, knowing that there was bound to be trouble somewhere in the near future. "Alright. I'm already supposed to be going to check out some colleges for awhile. When are they coming?"   
"Um...in about an hour." Poppy said weakly.   
"Poppy! " Phil exclaimed. "I am SO gonna hurt you for this, you little turd."   
"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever>"Poppy replied tartly. " Just get ready."   
"Fine, whatever." Philip sighed.

Philip succeeded in convincing his mother that he was going to look around at universities, so when the black van came riding up, there were no suspicions. As soon as Phil sat in the van, he knew that the people there were no ordinary people. The way they looked, moved, it all told him this. Finally, after about ten minutes of silence, a girl with long dark hair and beautiful grey eyes turned around in her seat in front of him and said " So, you're Poppy's twin, huh? You guys don't look alike, except for the eyes."   
" Uh..yeah, well, poppy looks like our dad." Phil stammered. He was kinda nervous. This girl looked like she could kill him in ten seconds flat. "Hm." was all she said and turned back around. The rest of the ride was in silence.   
Finally, after four hours on a plane, Philip stepped off in Las Vegas. He made at least four steps into the airport when a small pixie-like thing attached itself to him squealing. "Philly, philly philly!" Poppy squealed. "I missed you soo much ! ohmigosh ohmigosh!" She exclaimed, still squealing, still holding on to him, arms around his neck, legs around his waist. " Poppy.."Philip choked out " Can't Breathe."   
"Oh!" she exclaimed, letting him go but firmly grabbing his wrist. "C'mon! it's time to go!" She said quickly, dragging him through people and luggage. Philip could supress the smile. Same old poppy.

Ayanna looked at the picture in her hands. The boy in had blonde hair, chisled, viking features, and endlessly deep green eyes. " So this is him?" she asked.   
"That's him." The man called Arden replied. " You know what to do?"   
" Yup." Ayanna replied. " Find him, kill him." 'too bad' she thought. ' he wasn't bad-looking.'   
As Arden turned to leave, Ayanna asked " Wait..who's the red head in the pic?"   
"Oh, that's his twin, poppy north." Mr. Arden replied contemptuously. "Made Vampire. While you're at it, kill her too."

To be continued


	4. Default Chapter Title

Dark Visions IV: The Conflict

I don't own any of the characters except Ayanna. So don't sue me.

  
Poppy had been talking non-stop since they left the airport and got into the transport van waiting for them." I can't wait to show you off to everyone!" She squealed. Although he feigned disdain, Philip was actually very happy to be with his sister. He was however worried about "Everyone". When poppy and James had left, Philip swore that he hadn't wanted any part in this whole Night World business and now he was going to meet a whole group of people who were the absolute definition of night people. Poppy, as usual, read his mind and replied " There are some humans, phil. you won't be the only one. Most of the Circle have human soulmates."   
" What is it with this soulmate stuff?" Philip asked exasperated. " I mean, I've heard of people being in love and everything, but you two are pathetic!" James laughed quietly. " It's not something you can control. He explained gently. "It just happens."   
"Yeah" Poppy chimed in. " It's like, when we touch, there's this ...connection, and nothing in the world matters except the two of us."   
" Forgive me if I don't melt with sentimentality." Phil said drily.   
"Always the skeptic." poppy sighed softly.   
Philip hated to see his sister looking so forlorn, so he tried to change the subject. "So...what do you think is the matter with me?"   
"Oh! yeah!" Poppy cried. "The witches are looking into it. Have you had anymore visions?"   
"No, not since that night outside." Phil admitted. "I'm not sure I wanna have anymore." Suddenly, the Van stopped in front of a huge, elaborate mansion. 'Jeez' Phil thought. Poppy's voice broke through his thoughts. "Philip North, welcome to Circle Dayreak." She announced grandly.

Ayanna awoke to the sound of her bedroom phone ringing off the hook. "Hello?" she rasped out, sleep still lingering in her voice. " He's arrived." the calm unwavering voice on the other end replied. Ayanna was immediately alert. "I'm on it." She replied and hung up the phone. It's showtime.

Phil looked around at the room full of people. Some of them dangerous-looking, all of them strangely beautiful. "Phil, this is the circle. Circle, this is my brother, Philip North." A beautiful girl with wavy bond hair and warm, knowing brown eyes rose gracefully from a chair and walked over to greet him. "Hi. I'm Thea Harman and that's my soulmate, Eric Ross." she said, pointing to a young man talking to another young man with dark hair and brilliant yellow eyes. Phil caught bits of the conversation and was shocked to find that Eric was explaining what french fries were to the boy. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" a lazy sounding voice called. Thea rolled her eyes. "That's Ash Redfern." she replied pointing to a tall, lanky boy with ash-blond hair and eyes that were turning from green to gold as they spoke. " That's ash's soulmate, Mary-Lynnette." pointing to a girl with dark hair and briliant blue eyes. Thea introduced everyone, David and Gillian, Rashel and Quinn, Galen and Keller, Illiana, Winnie, Nissa, Morgead and Jez, Delos and Maggie ,(Delos was the boy learning about french fries). "Is that everyone?"She suddenly asked. "My sisters." Ash replied. "They're around here somewhere."   
"Oh yeah!" poppy remembered,suddenly speaking up after being quiet. For once. "They came for a visit didn't they?" before ash could speak, three distinctly different voice floated in the room from the stairs in the entryway. One was calm, placating, one harsh and rude, the other one soft but angry. "Damnit, Jade I don't know where your stupid book is! I didn't take it!" the rude voice exclaimed. "You were the last one who had it!" the soft voice exclaimed back. "Guys.." the calm voice tried to reason. From inside the room Mary-Lynnette giggled and Ash sighed. "My sisters."He announced as they came into the room "Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade." The girl belonging to the calm voice came in first. She had mahogany colored hair, bright brown eyes an smooth milky skin. When she saw poppy she smiled. " Hi poppy! " greeted warmly. 'wow. niceness seems to flow from her' phil thought, but his thought was once again interrupted by the apperance of the second sister. The girl had hair like fairy dust and starshine, it was that pale blond. She was small and beautiful, with bewitching silver green eyes. "Rowan, do something about that..that thing back there." She said impaitiently, pointing at the girl behind her, just entering the room. Philip turned to see the girl who had caused this uproar, and his breath caught in his throat. She had hair the color of cornsilk, smooth peaches and cream skin and a beautifully red mouth. but what caught Philip's attention were the eyes. Twin orbs the color amber, deeply, dazzling yellow. Right now they were wearing a look of pure annoyance which caused phil's lips to turn up in spite of himself. " I didn't take your book, jade." She said harshly, rolling her eyes.   
" you guys, we have company. Stop arguing." Rowan commanded. Only then did they actually glance around the room to see what was going on. "Poppy!" Jade squealed. " You're back!"   
"Yup, and I brought my bro. This is Philip." She replied introducng him again. "Hi,I'm Jade" Jade replied. Everyone looked at Kestrel expecting her to say something. She wasn't even looking at him. "Hey my name is Kestrel." she said absently, still not looking at him. "Kes!" Rowan hissed. Kestrel rolled her eyes, but truned to face him. " Hi. my name is Kestrel Redfern, I'm seventeen years old. I don't like much anything. My sister Jade is a Dork." She stuck her hand out to shake his. Philip smiled and extended his hand. 'smart mouthed angel' he thought. 'Where the hell did that come from?' "Philip North, twin brother of poppy north, Seventeen years....." Philip's words trailed off as Their hands met and the world exploded.

To Be Continued. Comments? Questios? e-mail me!


	5. Default Chapter Title

I don't own any Night World Characters, they all belong to L.J.Smith

I do own Ayanna though.

Dark Visions part V

'what.. what's goin' on?' Philip thought dimly. 'Where the hell am I?'

The regular world had fallen away, and led him, with a flash of light and a tingling sensation that traveled through his entire being, to this world of dazzling gold shards and fierce emotions. 

"Get out." A glacial voice commanded him from behind. Philip turned around to find Kestrel standing behind him, her fury barely unchecked. " Kes, where are we? Is this a vis-" Kestrel cut him off again. "Get out." She commanded fiercely. "I don't want you here. Get out of my mind!" She screamed at the end, the force of her voice and fury ejecting him from the gold place. He saw that he was back in the room, back in his body, staring at a furious Kestrel. Everyone was looking at them in amazement. When Philip found that he could speak again, he stammered "What….h-happened?" Ash started to speak but was stopped by Kestrel running from the room. Everyone watched as she sprinted from the room, low sobs escaping her throat. "I'll go talk to her." Ash said gravely, and started off after her. 

"Will someone please tell me what the hell happened back there?" Phil demanded shrilly. "Where _was _I back there?" The faces in the room were somber as Poppy explained what happened. When she had finished, Philip sat heavily down on the closest chair, his head in his hands. "This can't be.." He began heavily. " I mean, if we're soulmates, then, why is Kestrel acting like this? Shouldn't we be acting like Poppy and James?" Phil asked bitterly. 

"Philip, Kestrel is different from us, you know?" Poppy replied. " She..she's tough, and brave, and extremely independent, and to find out that she has a _soulmate_ she has to deal with, well, it's just a lot for her."

"So how do you think I feel?" Phil retorted. "First, I get these_ insane_ visions of people getting set on fire and what not, then, I'm on my way to Las Vegas, to see _Witches and Vampires _and whatever creature of the night decides to show up, and _now,_ now you say that I'm in _love_ with a _vampire?_ And that we'll be connected together _forever?_ On second thought, I know _exactly _how Kestrel feels and I think I'll go outside now." And with that, Phil stormed out of the room and out the front door. Poppy started to go after him but was stopped by james. "Leave him be." He said quietly. "He needs to be alone right now." 

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Kestrel wondered. She had been sitting on her bed, trying not to cry, trying not to be blown away by the storm of emotions raging inside of her at the moment. "Knock..Knock.." Ash said softly, leaning in the door frame of his sister's bedroom. Kestrel just glared. "Look, I know you're really messed up right now, and it's kinda painful, because now you have to rearrange your whole way of thinking and also make room for this new person, but..it gets better. I promise."

" Was it like this for you and Mary-Lynnette?" Kestrel asked after a short silence. 

"Are you kidding? You were there, she tore my knees up the first few days!" Ash exclaimed incredulously. "Most of the soulmates downstairs didn't have smooth stories. Look at _Rashel and Quinn _, Kes. If that's not twisted, I don't know what is. " Kestrel smiled softly. " I guess you're right about that. But.. how am I gonna face this? I mean, I ran out sobbing like a bloody idiot." Kestrel remarked bitterly. 

"This hasn't been any easier for him." Ash replied softly. " He didn't want anything to do with the night world, and he's just found out that the one he's destined to be with is a vampire."

"But we don't love each other." Kestrel replied softly. " I mean, I'm not even sure I know what love _is_ ash. I've never…never felt anything for anyone, I mean except my family, and that hasn't always been the strongest case of love." 

" You remember how I was, before Mary-Lynnette." Ash began. " I didn't believe in anything except that humans were vermin and food. Things change, kestrel. Sometimes good, sometimes bad, but things always change." 

"Fine, fine fine, enough, ash." Kestrel replied good-naturedly. "I'll go downstairs, maybe even talk. But I'm not promising anything. " 

"That's the unstoppable force of nature I know as my sister." Ash replied grinning as they headed back downstairs. 

When they got back downstairs, the atmosphere was somewhat strained. Everyone was trying to find something to do, and not talk about Philip and Kestrel. Finally, it got to the point where kestrel was about to explode. But instead of unleashing the power that is her sharp tongue she just asked quietly where Philip was. " He's outside, on the porch." Poppy replied. Kestrel headed out the door.

Philip knew she was behind him. He could feel her. But he didn't want to look at her. For a few moments there was uncomfortable silence. Then she remembered that she was Kestrel Redfern, the fearless and took a seat beside him. " Well, ain't this a bitch." She replied good-naturedly. Philip snorted and kept his head down. " Look, " She began again, " This isn't easy for me too. But at least we could—would you at least look at me?" Philip slowly forced his head upward. As soon as he saw the fierce amber eyes, he felt the world began to slowly slip away. She breathed, low and shallow, and he knew it was happening to her too. Their faces inched closer and closer, until they were sharing the same breath. His lips gently brushed over hers, starting a tingle throughout his body. Then their lips met again, more solid, more real. Then they were back in Kestrel's mind, his arms wrapped around her, kissing her softly. Then he heard her. this..this is…this isn't so bad. she breathed. You can hear me? philip asked. Yeah, it's part of the whole soulmate bond thing. Kestrel replied. So..this is your mind Philip thought. He began looking around, awed by the beauty, intrigued by the shadows that lingered there. What haunts you? he asked softly. Kestrel began to pull away, mentally and physically, but Philip wouldn't let her. don't. I'm a part of you now. Let me show you my life. And he gave her pictures of he and Poppy playing, laughter and sunlight. She felt his sadness when Their parents split up, and his grief when poppy died. We're so different. She whispered. But, It doesn't m- She was cut off by another flash of something. Something hidden. Something evil. Philip drew in his breath, and then the world exploded in agony as the visions came.


	6. Default Chapter Title

Dark Visions: VI 

I don't own any L.J. Smith characters. I do own Ayanna though.

means thought-speak

Philip, ahhhh!!! What _is_ this? Kestrel screamed as her mind was bombarded with images. Images of death, screaming, a teenage boy … with blue fire coming out of his hands, laughing evilly. 

I don't..know! It's happening again! Philip screamed. While Kestrel and Philip had physically let go of each other, their minds were still connected, making Philip share his visions. The two were unaware that they were screaming, unaware of the sounds of footsteps rushing toward them. Slowly, the terrifying visions loosened their grip on the two and they sank slowly into darkness.

Kestrel woke up slowly. And painfully. Her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth and she felt pain surge all through her body. She needed to feed. She sat up slowly and took in her surroundings. She was in her room at the mansion, and someone had put her in bed. As she slowly became more aware of her surroundings, her mind became clearer and one thought took over her mind. Philip. She quickly threw off the covers and ran to the door, only to almost collide with Ash.

"Ash, move. I need to see how---" Kestrel began. 

"Kes, Philip's fine. He's in his room resting, as you should be doing." Ash replied. "You also need to feed." He noted after seeing his sister's face. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going now." She said distractedly and brushed past her brother. 

When she arrived downstairs, she was greeted by worried looks and comments from everyone. Kestrel, being who she is automatically took on an annoyed look and tried to convince everyone that she was fine, despite the fact that she wasn't so sure herself. Those visions had been…startlingly real and frightening. They all wanted to know what she saw and what had happened. Kestrel did her best to describe the feelings that she felt and the carnage she saw take place but she quickly became distracted with her thoughts of Philip and used her excuse for feeding to leave the room. 

After she had been nourished she quickly and quietly stole upstairs to Philip's room, unbeknownst to the circle members who had gathered for a meeting.

"Philip saw someone with the blue fire." Poppy said. "It's the fourth wild power!"

"But he also saw them destroying things, not helping." Gillian added. "Do you think it's the future he's seeing, or, a possible future?"

" Hopefully, it's a possible future, one we can change." Thierry remarked grimly. The circle members talked long into the night, trying to find possible solutions to this problem.

Kestrel opened the door to the room slowly, letting a sliver of light into the dark room. " Philip?" she whispered softly. Philip stirred in his sleep but didn't wake. Kestrel couldn't help but let a small smile climb upon her face at the sleeping form. She slowly crossed the room and lay down on the bed beside him, staring at the ceiling. " Boy, this soulmate thing is something else." She said to no one in particular. Maybe the ceiling. "I mean, one minute I'm just a vampire. Kind of a rude one, mind you, but just a normal vampire. Then _he_ comes along and everything changes. And no matter how much I wanna ignore it, I can't change the fact that my body feels like it's on fire when he's around. And I don't even think he _likes_ me that much, definitely not enough to be my soulmate or anything. Sure we kissed and everything, but jeez, that happens…kind of automatically. All I have to do…is look at him." She ended wistfully. By this time Philip had long awakened and was listening to her quiet soliloquy. "I feel the same way." He said softly, after awhile. Kestrel jumped. "Jeez Philip, you scared the hell out of me!" She whispered, now in an upright position. Philip slowly rose up to meet her. "I'm sorry." He whispered back. "I just didn't want to interrupt you or anything." 

" Yeah well,…whatever." She replied after a minute. They sat there in silence for a minute until kestrel whipped around to face philip who was now staring at her as if she was a goddess. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing..you're just so beautiful." He whispered. Kestrel felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she lowered her head so that her hair would cover face. 

"Don't." Philip whispered and brushed her hair back behind her ears. In doing this he softly touched her cheek, causing their bodies to tingle. She turned to face him and he edged closer to her, their breath mingling. As their lips touched, They both felt that familiar drifting sensation as they were pulled into each other's minds. I like this Kestrel said after a minute of kissing and touching. I like it a lot. 

Me too Philip whispered and pulled her in to another kiss, mentally and physically. 

Ayanna Chambers peered up into the window on the second story of the Las Vegas mansion, peering in at the two standing close to the window. One was her target. The other, the one he had his arms wrapped around was one she didn't know. When they had pulled apart she noticed the feral beauty of the girl and thought quickly _vampire._ 'Will she be a problem though?' Ayanna wondered to herself and quickly left the grounds to research this new development. 

"Kes, we need to—oops, sorry" Jade said sheepishly as she interrupted the two kissing. Kestrel shot her a look of pure fury but Philip smiled at her. " Did you want something?" 

"Um, yeah, They're having a meeting downstairs and they need you two." Jade replied. 

"Well, it's time for us to get to work." Philip said resignedly. 

" This whole situation smacks of definite danger….I'm in baby." Kestrel replied wickedly, an evil grin lighting up her features. Philip couldn't do anything but laugh, but a little knot of worry twisted it's way into his stomach.

TBC


End file.
